


Cold Cuts

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Break Up, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M, Renaldo, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Renaldo was the fanon name given (IIRC) to a walk-on character, or extra seen eating a sandwich at the mansion. I think it may have started on TWoP, but there was an LJ comm for him, too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Renaldo was the fanon name given (IIRC) to a walk-on character, or extra seen eating a sandwich at the mansion. I think it may have started on TWoP, but there was an LJ comm for him, too.

When Lex is at his happiest, anyone can walk into the castle, and he will hardly notice. As long as it isn't his father, bent on wreaking havoc, he just doesn't care. He only really has eyes for Clark. Everything else is for Clark, as well.

Lex's uninvited houseguest has taken advantage of this fact on many an occasion, doing his best Dagwood impression, knowing nothing will be missed in the face of Clark's voracious appetites.

But now that Clark is gone, Renaldo knows that sandwich pickings are going to be slim from now on, in the Luthor refrigerator.


End file.
